ShinigamiXchocolate
by missy115
Summary: Its valentines day and Mitsuki is busy preparing to give something to Takuto then suddenly Angel Meroko came and said that Takuto will once again die! how could this be! read to find out!


**My first One-shot story. **

**I would really appreciate it if you will comment! Lol**

**^-^**

**~missy115~**

**XoX**

"I'm so excited for Valentines day!" Mitsuki said out loud. "I wonder what kind of sweets I should give to him?" she added, as she flipped through with the pages of Pastry and Arts Design magazine.

Mitsuki is so preoccupied in what she is doing that she didn't even notice Takuto sneaking behind her. Smiling sarcastically, Takuto slowly crept nearer to her.

"Boo!"

"Waaa~!" Mitsuki fell from the high chair and said angrily "What did you do that for?!" She then touches her bottom gently.

"That my friend is for not acknowledging me" then he stuck his tongue out.

Takuto went nearer to Mitsuki's face. Close enough for her to feel his breath that's tickling her neck.

"Wha-wh-what" Mitsuki is lost of words. She could practically feel her head becoming redder and hotter by the second.

"I was just wondering" Takuto continued, not minding Mitsuki's blushing face. As he became closer and closer, she could feel her heart is about to jumped out of her chest and go flying into the heavens.

"W-wonder-ring for" she gulped. "For what?"

"I was wondering what magazine are you looking at since you've been staring and reading it so avidly." He finally said.

Mitsuki was dumbfounded. Speechless. After all that she's been feeling that's all he can say?! Not that she was expecting something else anyway. Or that's what she would like to think. .

"Well? Here let me see" Takuto was about to reach for the magazine when , as if by reflexes, Mitsuki hurriedly hid it at her back.

"Eh? Why did you do that for? It makes me even more curious" Takuto said as he positioned himself to sit.

"Its nothing, really" Mitsuki said with an extra bright smile, wishing that this could make him forget about it. Useless. Well, it IS Takuto.

Mitsuki began brainstorming on what to do. _'Okay, this is getting wa~y out of hand. Should I tell him?' _she was about to open her mouth when her mind began to argue with her. _'You should not tell him!' _it says.

'_Why?'_

'_Because, if he'll know that you're making some sweets for him, he might think that you are a sucker for Valentines Day. Acting all Mushy and stuff for valentines day might freak him out especially since its your first valentines day together.'_

'_Really?!'_

'_Probably… but there is at least 20% chance that he will be. As long as there is some percentage no matter how small it is, we should take it into consideration.'_

'_I think so…'_

Yes, it is indeed been a year since Takuto became human and once again reunited with Mitsuki on the shoreline. A year has passed since Meroko "evolved" from a shinigami to an angel.

Sensing that Mitsuki is on a deep, DEEP thought, he said "Mitsuki. It must be a- well. Never mind"

"Never mind what?!" Mitsuki said as she snapped out of her thought. "Come on, Tell me!"

Takuto incited Mitsuki to come nearer and she obediently followed. Then, Takuto whispered something to her.

Slowly, Mitsuki's eyes became wider then she yelled "I AM NOT READING AN ADULT MAGAZINE!"

"Oh? Of coarse you're not" Takuto said teasingly

"Ugh. Never mind" With this Mitsuki went out saying "I hope you're still not here when I'll get back!"

**XoX**

'_Coast is clear'_ Mitsuki said to herself. Quietly, she tiptoed her way towards the kitchen in the main house.

Mitsuki gathered all the ingredients needed and started making the cake.

-ting~!-

As soon as she heard the oven ring, she smiled widely. She put on an oven glove and got the cake. She didn't even notice that black smoke exited from the moment she opened the oven.

She then happily began frosting the almost burnt chiffon cake.

"Mitsuki, are you planning on killing Takuto?"

A familiar, angelic voice said to her.

As soon as she heard this, she raised her head and saw Meroko.

Meroko's short hair falls gently down to her shoulder, it outlines her porcelain-like face perfectly giving off an extra angelic face outcome. Her wings are big, fluffy and white, she shines like no other. She is indeed a perfect example of an angel.

"Meroko!" Mitsuki Shrieked happily but quickly covered her mouth. "I forgot, I'm in the main house right?" she whispered. "Meroko! I missed you so much. It's been months since you last visited us.

Meroko grinned.

"What brought you here?" Mitsuki added.

"Well, I have this strange feeling that Takuto won't live longer after tomorrow." Meroko answered casually.

Shocked with what she just heard, Mitsuki could only manage to say "Why?"

Meroko eyed the semi-frosted cake then slowly shifted her eyes to meet Mitsuki's.

"Food Poisoning." She said

"S-so you're saying he'll die if he's going to eat my cake?"

Meroko nodded.

Mitsuki was about to cry when she heard Meroko bursting out with laughter.

"Eh?"

"I-was-just-kidding, okay?!" Meroko said as she struggled to stop laughing to explain.

*sniff. Sniff*

"Meroko Tenshi no Baka!" Mitsuki snapped irritatingly to Meroko.

" Miss I'm-going-to-kill-my-boyfriend-by-poisoning-him-with-my-cake girl"

Both of them looked at each other and laugh. Hard.

"No. seriously Mitsuki, are you planning to give THAT to Takuto?" she said as she looked at the cake with disgust.

"What's wrong with my cake?"

"Nothing. Except for the fact that it is burnt and it really, REALLY looks poisonous…especially the cake" Meroko said satirically.

Mitsuki can't help but to feel worried, after all, what if she is right? Feeling that asking Meroko is the best option to do she asked "What should I do then?"

"Here, let me help you" she said as she stepped on the ground, grab the cake and threw it in the garbage bin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Mitsuki furiously asked.

Meroko looked at Mitsuki with pity in her eyes "Trust me. It's the better off that way" then she continued disposing the rest of the "piece of crap"

After cleaning the kitchen, Meroko gleefully said " So, shall we start?"

**XoX**

-Dismissal-

"Ja minna-san!" Mitsuki bid farewell to her friends as she dashed through the door.

"Bye Mitsuki-chan! Good luck!" they answered back

And so Mitsuki ran towards their meeting place. The bayside. Mitsuki was out of breath when she arrived there. Her heart starts beating faster and faster when she saw Takuto standing there. Listening to his ipod. Feeling Mitsuki's presence, Takuto looked up and smiled at her. Mitsuki could feel her temperature rising and felt that her head may blow off any time soon. She counted 1-3. _'I could do this'_ she said to herself, hoping that this may lessen her palpitation.

"Ano-, Takuto-kun…"

"Yeah?"

Mitsuki reached for her bag and got a pretty wrapped box out. She immediately shoved it to Takuto and said "For you! Happy Valentines Day Takuto-kun!"

Takuto coolly accepted it and looked at it carefully. "Meroko…helped you?"

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Mitsuki answered, confused.

"That explains why it looks deliciously normal." Takuto said with a smirk on her face.

Mitsuki punched him in his arm and pouted.

"You are such a Meanie!"

"I was just kidding! I like to see your pouting face even for a while…you look so cute" Takuto said.

'_Did he just blush? No, I must be mistaken'_ Mitsuki thought to herself. _'But I think I am the one who did'_

"Seriously Mitsuki, Arigato" And as Takuto said this words, he bent over to Mitsuki and kissed her. As soon as their kissed parted he continued "Thank you for everything, this is yet by far the best valentines gift I ever received."

Little did they know that Meroko is watching them happily, guarding them as always. "I'll see you two next time" then she went back to Heaven.

**XoX**

**I hope all of you liked it! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Please read my other story in GA entitled Brilliant Accident. Thanks!**

**~missy115~**


End file.
